Frosted Trust Chapter 1
by RachelOathkeeper
Summary: Rotg fanfiction part 1, it's a Jack X Reader fanfiction, and I hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions for what to add in the story just add a comment or message me!


You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock going off and it took you a few seconds to process what was going on. It's completely dark in your room only being illuminated by your large window that surprisingly wasn't giving off much light.

You are a 16 year old. You're artistic and are always looking for inspiration to write little stories, you love winter and everything in it. But those things weren't what made you stand out, you're known for still believing in little fairytales, you just couldn't accept the fact that such amazing stories about magical beings, couldn't be true

You took a minute to let your droopy (e/c) eyes adjust, after your vision cleared you could see that you were late for school!

You quickly grabbed some clothes and brushed you're (h/l) (h/c) hair and leaped out of your bedroom door, you slid down the stair railing and ran through the kitchen swiftly grabbing an apple, quickly you grabbed the doorknob and shouted "Love you mom! Bye!" and before she could even react you were running down the sidewalk.

You ran all the way past the park and through town to try and make it on time for school, it didn't matter that it was cold and there was snow on the ground, you were late…again!

When you got there you saw that the front gates were locked, you pulled your phone out of your (f/c) hoodie's pocket and checked the time

'Well I'm definitely late, so why are the gates locked?' you decided to call your best friend Amy to see what was up.

"Hey! (y/n), what's up?" she said after picking up the phone, you just stared off at the snow on the tree branches and replied.

"Nothing but, is there school today?" you said trying not to be embarrassed for rushing out the door not even stopping to check the weather report.

"No…why do you ask?" Amy asked not aware of the fact you were walking away from the school you were oh-so desperate to get to this morning.

"No reason, but do you and Krysta want to go to the lake? I went there yesterday and it was frozen solid! So what do ya say? Up for a little ice-skating?" you said with building excitement

"Sure! I'll stop by Krysta's house and we'll meet you there in about an hour!" Amy said excited that she wasn't going to be stuck in her house on this glorious snow day.

"By the way, Amy, can I bring Jamie and Sophie too? I know they have been dying to go ice-skating with us" you said before Amy could hang up the phone, it was true, Jamie was talking about taking Sophie skating for the first time, and whenever Jamie brought up ice-skating Sophie would smile brightly and ask "(y/n)?" so it was ideal that you take them ice-skating with you

"Sure! I love Jamie and Sophie! I'll see you there!" Amy shouted and hung up the phone, sometimes Amy could get a little too excited but her intentions are good

You walked down the street to Jamie and Sophie's house, you called they're mother on the way there and asked if it was ok and she agreed to let you take Jamie and Sophie with you.

As you got to Jamie and Sophie's house you could see the two children pressing their faces up against the window waiting for you, once they saw you they immediately ran outside and tackled you in a hug.

"Hey Jamie! Hey Sophie! How have you been?" You asked still on the ground with them on top of you

"We've been good! There's so much snow!" Jamie said still laughing. You snickered as you ruffled his mop of brown hair.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Sophie said as she climbed onto your torso. Sophie was still small, and even though she was wearing her warm winter clothes you couldn't miss the pink fairy wings on her back, while Jamie wore his usual winter clothes.

"Okay guys, so you ready to head down to the lake?" you said as you leaned down to be at eye level with the kids. Just in time to hear them yell "Yes!" and grab your hands to hurry you down the sidewalk.

You three walked in happy silence while you carried Sophie on your shoulders, but the silence was broken when you heard someone shout behind you "Hey (y/n)!" there was no mistaking Amy's voice and energetic tone as she looked over to you with her emerald green eyes. Not to mention that her fiery red hair was easily spotted against the white snow.

She and Krysta walked over to you and gave you a hug as well as Jamie and Sophie, whom was now being squished in a large bear hug from Krysta.

"Hey guys!" You said and gave Krysta a hug. Krysta's hair was Raven black and her Brown eyes sparkled with the delight of being out with her friends.

"Let's get going!" Said Krysta as she scooped Jamie up onto her back for a piggy back ride, and before they knew it they were already at the edge of the lake.

"So Sophie, are you ready to learn how to skate?" you said tying her skates, while she sat on a rock.

"Uh-huh!" Sophie said through her shaggy blonde hair.

Sophie carefully slid off the rock and held your hand for support until you got over to the lake, where Jamie, Amy, and Krysta were, and waiting for Sophie to make her way over to them.

For the Next hours all five of you were skating, laughing, dancing, and having fun on the ice. Sophie picked up on skating quickly and was able to move around without falling after a while, Jamie was helping Sophie to turn and was holding on to her to make sure  
she didn't slip.

Amy and Krysta were standing off the side talking and laughing while you were spinning around and zooming around the lake, being very careful not to run into Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie and Sophie were skating around very slowly in the middle of the lake, to make sure they didn't fall. But that's when you heard it

_**CRACK!**_

You turned around to see Jamie and Sophie standing a little bit apart with spider web like cracks forming around they're feet. You were standing about 5 feet from them, and the second you took a step towards them cracks began to form around your feet.

To avoid cutting a hole in the ice you took a step back and took you're skates off, not even minding the numbing feeling the ice made once it contacted with your skin.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." You said trying to calm them down.

You could see Sophie was already crying, and Jamie was trying to be brave but tears were slipping through his eyelids.

"I won't let you fall in, alright? You gotta trust me." you said as you inched your way closer to them.

They were still out of reach and the cracks were getting larger.

"(y/n)! What do we do?" Jamie said hoping there was a way he and his little sister could get out of this.

Suddenly an idea sparked in your mind "Amy! Krysta! I need your scarves!" they both obediently tossed you they're scarves and you began tying them together.

"Jamie, when I throw this to you I need you to loop it around you and make it as tight as you can!" He nodded and prepared to catch the lasso you made from the scarves.

You threw the lasso and Jamie caught it only making a few more cracks in the ice, he fastened it around his hip and tightened it.

"Ok Jamie, now I need you to grab Sophie and hold onto her" you shouted as you pointed to the tear-stained girl. Jamie Nodded and picked Sophie up, creating several more cracks in the ice due to the combining weight.

You winced at the sound of the cracks and shouted to Jamie "Jamie, Brace yourself alright!"

Jamie Nodded and the two children buried they're faces in each other preparing for whatever it was you were about to do.

With one swift tug you used your body to launch Jamie and Sophie to Amy and Krysta, and thankfully onto safe ice.

You looked up from where you fell and gave a sigh of relief when you saw them both get up, without cracks forming around them, Amy and Krysta both cheered and you gave Jamie and Sophie a smile.

_**CRACK!**_

You screamed as you felt yourself fall into the icy waters below, you heard the muffled sounds of Amy and Krysta shouting and Jamie and Sophie screaming. You looked around and saw nothing in the dark waters of the lake, you could only see the hole in the ice from where you fell, you couldn't move as the cold numbed our whole body and your vision became blurry, the only thing you felt before you fell unconscious was an arm wrapped around you.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


End file.
